


BYSZD

by Morison



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morison/pseuds/Morison
Summary: 又名《关于成年人对于一夜情的处理方式简述》岳第一人称预警。互相暗恋，酒后乱X。最近rap和民谣听得有点多，想写烟火气。渣作轻拍吧。





	1. 【卜岳】新街口

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 又名《关于成年人对于一夜情的处理方式简述》  
>  岳第一人称预警。  
>  互相暗恋，酒后乱X。最近rap和民谣听得有点多，想写烟火气。渣作轻拍吧。

01

「哎哟不是，你这，你这有什么哭的嘛。」我左手捏着电话，右手捏着烟，打着赤膊站在写字楼的楼梯间。电话那头身高奔着两米去的弟弟哭得直打嗝儿。我心里想，也不至于这么难过吧，又不是公元一九零零年，你跟人未婚上床还得沉河的。这眼看都能扯本儿的年纪了，喝多了做一点成年人爱做的爱也没啥大问题你说是吧。

「不是的，哥哥。」他还在哭，我听得心都快碎了，恨不得马上扔了手机去他家里把他拽出来吃顿夜烧烤喝点冰啤酒。算了算了，冰啤酒就算了，他这次出这个事某种程度上来说就是因为冰啤酒。而与此同时，作为一个码农——不是程序员，我说的是码字儿的码——总之就是作为一个重度修仙选手，我坚信夜烧烤包治百病。

我听到他在那里唉声叹气。「那要不这样，我今天加班，你等我下班了，哥哥请客带你吃顿好的行吧？」他那里声音顿了一下，「还是……烧烤摊吗？今晚还喝？」我皱着眉有点烦闷地把烟拿起来狠狠吸了一口。怎么回事儿，谁教的这小子顺杆儿往上爬。「那你想吃什么？」「不是不是！」他马上就意识过来我误会了他。「哥……你还愿意跟我吃烧烤啊？」

这叫什么话。我烟也快抽完了，再不回去不合适了，「愿意啊。怎么啦，你拿你岳哥当什么，怎么的烧烤摊还坐不下了？」「不是……」他突然又说话吞吞吐吐起来，「哥哥……你到底有没有替我想这事儿啊……唉你这个老岳真的是。」

「那成，你在家等我按门铃儿啊。」我有些莫名烦躁，把电话掐了。我把衬衫从楼梯扶手上拿起来闻了闻，还好，没沾到烟味儿。可惜的是领带掉到楼下去了，我还得走两步楼梯去下一层捡。而幸运的是没怎么沾灰，我也没太大洁癖，拍打拍打就又系上了。

重新穿好衣服回去，推开玻璃门的冷气让我很是受用。「经理，」隔壁的小姑娘和我打招呼，「我下班了。」「嗯拜拜。」你下班了我还在加班，我这个咨询部经理是真的惨。

02

我的大学是在南京读的。读了一个典型理工科的学校，典型理工科的专业。具体什么名字就不讲了，反正我现在的工作和我大学学到的东西没有半点关系。我去和父亲说我要留在南京工作的时候他很生气，揪着我的耳朵把我揍了一顿。用我们北京话来说，叫做cei了一顿。折腾了一整宿，前半夜的主题是说我不学好不上进，后半夜的主题是告诫我工作不许太拼命，钱不是问题，要记得常回家看看。

父亲说得有道理。或许我作为北京人没有能留在北京上大学就已经够让他失望了，但是我还是很喜欢这个城市。南京的空气质量实际上和北京差不了多少，平年三百六十五天，闰年三百六十六天，没有哪天是我上班路上看不见建筑工地的。我最开始坐地铁，早上揉着惺忪睡眼坐二号线到新街口下车，被人潮挤来挤去。后来我买了车，公司也搬进了一个证券公司租出去的楼层里，连带着拥有了地下车库的使用权。我于是就开车上班。

遇到凡子就是在这样一个早晨。我在中山北路等红灯，看着国父铜像的后脑勺儿发呆。蹭我车的同事在那里玩消除游戏，突然惊叫一声，「哎，路边好像有人碰瓷哎！」「嗯？」我顺着他手指的方向看过去，有个老大爷坐在地上，旁边倒了个电动车。有一个穿一身运动服的男孩子站在那里，脸上表情有些迷茫。

「转过去看看转过去看看。」同事很兴奋。其实我是不爱看热闹的，但是我也不爱上班。眼看着距离打卡时间还富余很多，而且主要是绿灯亮了我不得不转，我就顺势拐过去。老大爷嗓门儿很大，完全不像是他说的「被撞出魂来咯」的样子。我不知道脑子里哪根筋突然不对劲，点了下油门冲到案发现场，同时把车窗降下来。

「上车！」我冲凡子喊到。当时我还不知道他叫什么名字，只是感觉有什么声音在驱使我这样做，在推着我的后背让我上前去认识他。

他愣了一下，然后很快明白了我的意思，迅速打开后门钻了进来。「怪怪，个子蛮高滴嘛！」同事通过后视镜看他，然后扭头问我，「岳哥，这你熟人啊？」「……」我无话可答，只能沉默着先把车开走——老大爷从地上窜起来要拦车，那个腿脚真的很灵便，我都怕他冲过劲儿了又倒在我的车前面。我可没钱赔给他。

03

好在他没有这么做。我很顺利地开着车一路到了公司，拉了手刹才想起来后座还坐着一位呢。同事赶着吃食堂的自助早餐匆匆下车了，留我和他在车上通过后视镜对视。「怎么着？不走？」「……谢谢啊。」他这一路太安静了，我都忘了他的存在。

「下来吧。」我解了安全带，然后看他从后座儿挪出来。我这车子也不值几个钱，所以空间不太大。我看着他的高个子心想这一路可憋屈死了吧。我有点不知道该怎么办，只能试探着问他是大学生吗，要不要回去上课。他摇了摇头，说自己是职业模特，出来晨练的。没想到遇到这种事情，早饭还没吃呢。

我不知道为什么松了一口气。「那一块儿吃呗。」他的北方口音让我有种亲切感。我很喜欢这座城市，但这并不代表我不怀念我的故乡。南方没有儿化音，江东腔也是典型的醉坠不分，拎不清前后鼻音，这让我迷茫了很久。

我们公司不允许外人进食堂，我就带着他随便找了个早点摊子吃饭。他抢着付钱，我也没拒绝——怎么说我也是把他从被碰瓷危机里拯救出来吧，他请我吃顿饭的钱可就便宜多了。我们俩一人一碗馄炖，吃得身上起了薄薄一层汗。

后来我们快分开的时候他突然随便一抬手，对着头顶的梧桐树拍了一张。我瞄了一眼他的屏幕，挪不开目光了——这构图真的很绝，可能这就是艺术生的优势吧，随手一拍都是大片。我问他能不能把图发给我，他很爽快地答应了，说当然可以，你想发朋友圈都行。

他把二维码伸到我面前，于是我默默地把「其实都是苹果手机的话air drop会更方便儿一点」吞回了肚子里。我们加了微信，他把原图传给我然后就说自己要去摄影棚了。他又向我道了一次谢，感谢我早上的仗义出手。我跟他扬了扬下巴算是道别。

后来我并没有把那张照片发到朋友圈，反而花了一个上午把他的朋友圈翻了个底儿掉。

我心想完了，一向坚持要和工作结婚的我，竟然莫名其妙地爱上了一个陌生人。

04

没有想到的是事情的转机来得如此之快。半夜我正在和新一季度的行业观察报告作斗争，突然听见手机响了一下。拿起来一看竟然是他发过来的定位。是新街口那里的一个酒吧，和我公司里的不太远，也就二百来米。我不太明白这是什么意思，但是本能地把笔记本儿啪的一下合上，套上外套就冲了出去。

冲到酒吧以后他看见我还挺高兴，「哎！岳哥，我们又见面了！」「不是你喊我来的吗？」「啊？」他张了张嘴，手忙脚乱地把手机拿出来查看，「哎哟对不住对不住，我发错人了。」他有点不好意思地挠挠头，「要不……我再请你喝点儿什么？」

我说请我不必了，一起喝一杯倒是可以。后来我们越聊越高兴，还发现了原来我们上班的地点离得很近，平时还能一起吃个中午饭什么的。他说他是北京念的大学，毕业就进了模特公司。不过北京的生活压力太大了，行业内部也竞争得厉害。正好公司有意派他来南京的分部，他就拖着行李箱过来了。

「哟，缘分啊。听得出我的口音不？」我冲他眨眨眼睛。「北京人儿呗！」他跟我碰杯，「我在这里也没几个朋友，以后还得麻烦岳哥多照顾……我老家青岛的，平时会寄点海产品过来。岳哥你喜欢吃生蚝吗？我明儿给你扛点？」

我们很快就混熟了起来。混熟以后我意外且惊喜地发现我们不仅上班地点离得特近，住的地儿也很近，近到就在同一个小区里。不过我们小区挺大的，分成一期二期。他住在二期我住在一期，所以之前也没见过。我们俩一致认为这是难得的缘分。他很喜欢打游戏，我有时候写报告写到凌晨三点，打开steam一看发现他竟然还在吃鸡。所以小区后面的那个夜烧烤摊就成了我们晚间聚餐的固定场所。

我想如果不是出了「这件事」的话，我们的关系会一直这样不咸不淡地维持下去。我没有什么谈恋爱的心思，也没有任何出柜的打算。我们关系很好，我本以为我可以永远躲在安全区里跟他玩这场暗恋游戏。

05

那句歌词怎么唱的来着？嗯，就像安河桥下，清澈的水[1]。

别安河桥下清澈的水了。我这弟弟是青岛的，挨着黄海，海水一般还是浑。

就昨天，我结束了这个季度的所有工作，在连续两周的不带薪加班以后终于得以准时下班一次。回到家我第一件事就是打电话给卜凡，问他在不在家。这小子最近拍了个杂志，拿到很大一笔钱。他说他买了台switch，让我有空过去玩儿。

「哥哥，我这得到晚上十点多才能完工呢。」给他拍杂志的摄影师在他的圈子里小有名气，这次合作很满意，有意提携他。这当然是好事情，我就说那你就安心工作，我补个觉，晚上咱俩还是烧烤摊见。

没想到见到他的时候他已经喝过一轮了。他说是工作结束以后跟他一起拍画报的另一位模特出钱请大家after party，他没理由不参加，就过去喝了一些。我看他晕晕乎乎的，就说那你今晚别喝了，吃点东西吧。他说不行，他今天也是结束了一段时间的工作，得彻底放松一下。

最后我们喝了多少我也记不得了，只记得第二天起床看见自己支付宝里的账单吓了一跳。

但是有比账单更可怕的东西在吓唬我。

06

「凡子，凡子。」我使劲晃他，「凡子，你钥匙呢？丢啦？」「……」他显然是已经喝断片了，彻底失去思考能力。不过幸运的是由于我经常去他家打游戏，我也有他家的钥匙。我让他靠墙坐着，再三确认不会倒下来以后使出当年体育会考的劲儿冲回家拿钥匙。

不过我现在有一点后悔——如果我没有非得把钥匙拿过来，而是顺势让他在我家凑活一宿，眼前的情况会不会就不那么尴尬了。

当时的我反正没想那么多。我回去的时候正好赶上八百年也碰不见一次的夜间电梯检修，只能咬着牙爬楼梯。等爬到他家所在的十三楼时我差点儿背过气去。好在他还是安安静静地坐在那里，也没倒也没吐。我过去确认了一下，钱包手机也都在。我拧钥匙开门，然后蹲下来接着推他，「凡子，快，起来，哥哥扛不动你了。」

他睁开了眼睛。这就是我刚才为什么要引用那句歌词——他这个眼神是真的很清澈很单纯。但是接下来发生的事情不仅不清澈而且不单纯。「老岳？」「叫哥。」我松了口气，原来酒醒得挺快的。结果他突然捧着我的脸在我嘴上亲了一口。

我一时半会儿处理不了这么大的信息量。所以我果断地决定我们先进屋去，慢慢梳理一下，别在楼道里打扰邻居。他很爽快地站了起来，不过有点摇晃。我用尽最后一点力气扶着他，然后我们一关门就像两滩泥一样再次双双坐下了。

这一次他没有再跟我说任何一句话，只是很普通的——好吧可能也不那么普通的——做了一些喝多的人会做的事情。第二天早上我醒过来的时候感觉心都快从嗓子眼里跳出来了。我把衣服从地上一件一件捡起来，打算回家收拾一下形象再过来和他认真聊聊处对象的事儿。

结果我刚从浴室出来，发梢还滴着水呢就接到了他的电话，「哥哥，」他听起来好像情绪还挺崩溃的，「哥哥，我昨晚好像喝多了和别人上床了……但是那人跑了，我不知道是谁。哥，我这算不算是生活作风问题啊？我怎么做人做成这个样子……」

我犹豫了半秒，然后做出了一个不知道是正确还是错误的决定，「家里丢钱了吗？」「好像没有。」「那就别想了，都成年人，没什么大不了的。我上班去了啊，先挂。」

07

真的扯淡。我现在下班了，一个人开着车往家赶。正好是吃饭的点儿，万家灯火，但是没有哪一盏属于我。我想起来那天遇见他也是这辆车，气得拍了下喇叭，被旁边车道的小年轻摇下车窗骂了一串老南京才听得懂的脏话。于是我也把车窗摇下来，默默撸起袖子展示我那一胳膊纹身。这小杆子马上就把车窗重新摇上去了。真够不成事儿的，我在心里接着笑话他。

回到家的时候我情绪已经降到了一个低谷。卜凡今天给我发的微信消息基本上能把我们这一周的指标都用完，围绕的唯一话题就是怎么找到昨晚那个和他春宵一度的姑娘。我憋了一天的气，最后他不发微信改打电话的时候我恨不得打开窗户就翻出去。走吧，走吧，人间不值得。

但是等我从电梯里出来，我发现竟然有个人影儿在我家门口等我。

那个人影儿跺了跺脚，让声控灯亮了起来。是卜凡。

我想，不能拿楼道灯不算灯。那么如此看来，万家灯火，起码有这一盏是在特意等我。

我装作不在意地走过去，「怎么，打算找我一起跟你找姑娘去啊？我跟你说，你就到1912去，沿着街呢走一走看一看，看一看有没有哪个妹妹是见过的。」「不是，哥哥，我……」

我心说你不会是想起来了吧。这可是个好消息。没想到他把脸埋进手掌里，「我一点儿记不得人长什么样子了……我对于昨晚什么记忆都没有。」「那你怎么知道你跟人上床了？说不定你就是做了个春梦。看开点儿吧弟弟，做春梦没啥丢人的哈。」我反驳他。他脸红了一下，「不，上没上床我还是清楚的。」

我把他领进来，给他倒了杯温水。我有种感觉，我得赶紧劝住他，要不然他就要被自己的罪恶感耗死了。我决定给他一个解脱，也给自己一个解脱。

能怎么样呢，最差的结果也不过是他觉得很恶心，咱俩朋友没法儿做了。大不了就还是同一个歌手唱过的，所以你好，再见[2]。

08

「凡子，哥哥也不跟你绕了，昨晚是我。」「……？」他有点不相信。「真的，真的是我。」我点头点出视死如归的感觉，「你是……」我凑过去在他耳边报出一个数字，「差不多这么长，我没说错吧？」

他的脸色青了下来。「哥哥……」他端着杯子的手有点抖，「你真没骗我？」「行吧行吧你不信拉倒。走吧，我要写东西了，我工作还没做完呢。」坦白到这一步已经是我的极限，我拽着他的胳膊想把他赶出去。他赶紧把杯子放在茶几上，凭借我很不乐意承认的整整十厘米身高优势反向控制住了我，「岳哥，你听我说啊。」

「岳哥，其实我第一次遇见你那天，就咱俩吃早餐那会儿你记得吧，我那个时候就……就喜欢上你了。」他的表情竟然还有那么点儿羞涩。我瞪大了眼睛，直直地看着他，和他对视。「不是，哥你别生气……」他好像还准备挤出几句接着解释一下。我没给他补刀的机会，「这么重要的台词你怎么昨儿晚上不说呢！」

他张了张口，「所以你也喜欢我，对吗？」「对你大爷。」我骂了一句，「对，我也喜欢你。我也头一天就看上你了。」他很惊喜地抱住我，「那我们现在是不是……」「停！」我赶紧叫停他。我不想把生活过成爱情电影那样肉麻，只是回抱住他，「是，你说啥都是。」

我们当晚还是去了1912，随便挑了家酒吧一头扎进去，就此开始我们第一次约会。天亮的时候我们手牵手出来，又一路走到了我们当初遇见的地方。那个老大爷竟然还在那里碰瓷。我们俩站得远远地看了一会儿，不约而同地笑了起来。

「回家吧？」他捏捏我的手。「怎么办，车还在酒吧后巷呢。我们俩现在也不能开车。」我有点犯困，「要不打个车回去？也不算贵。」

他牵着我的手冲前面扬了扬下巴。「坐地铁吧，车下午再来拿。」「成。」我心里突然生出一种奇异的感觉，我人生的转折点来了，在这样一个时间点，在这样一个「异乡」，我要一脚踏入新生活的怀抱了。

感谢酒精，酒精是个好东西。

感谢南京，南京也是个好界地。

【终】

参考目录：  
[1]宋冬野.董小姐[CD].摩登天空7,2012-12-27(1).  
[2]宋冬野.安和桥[CD].安河桥北,2013-8-27(1).


	2. 【卜岳】非交易关系

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 援助交往梗预警。有车。  
> 有钱老板卜x穷大学生岳。不要骂我，渣作轻拍。

01

岳明辉再一次踏进这个饭店的时候有种时过境迁感。上次他来的时候还是被大堂经理毕恭毕敬地从车上迎下来——不过那个时候他才十二岁。家境殷实的记忆随着意外的到来戛然而止，此后的日子里母亲虽然没有用咒骂度日，却总是被心思敏感的他发现怨念的痕迹。

而现在，就像一个轮回，他要去做和那个造成意外的人相似的事情了。想到这里岳明辉把头发又拨乱了一点。他不希望大堂经理认出自己，最好谁也别看见他。身边陪着他来的朋友宽慰他，捏捏他的肩膀，「哎，你别紧张，没什么不好意思的。现在这种事情多正常啊，是不？」「……嗯。」岳明辉尽力挤出一个微笑，「我们赶紧进去吧。」

进了电梯以后岳明辉松了一口气。刚才大堂里人还挺多的，这个饭店就没怎么换过员工，所以有很多都是熟面孔。有好几个人在看自己，带着审视的目光，把岳明辉后背惊出一层粘腻的冷汗。休息的沙发那里聚集了很多等着办入住手续的人，他们完事以后会踏着和岳明辉同样的路线去电梯廊，然后通过一个个金碧辉煌的轿厢去往不同的楼层。岳明辉看显示屏上的花体数字变换过去，突然觉得头晕。

像是失重，从悬崖的边缘坠下去。

「岳岳？」朋友的声音像是有人伸出手，拉住了他把他拽上来。「岳岳，别发呆了，快下来！」他真的伸出手来拽岳明辉了。「哎，」岳明辉下去之前瞄了一眼楼层数，「不是说顶层吗，怎么这就下了？」「你废话。」朋友牵着他往前走，「你就打算这样去见卜先生吗？你都不知道，刚才大堂有多少人盯着你看……」朋友说到这里突然停下来了，两手扶着岳明辉的肩膀同他很郑重地说话，「你别理他们，都是狗眼看人低的东西。你要意识到自己是稀世珍宝，懂了吗？」

还稀世珍宝呢。岳明辉笑了一下，把朋友的手拨开。朋友看他放松下来了，也笑起来拍拍他的背，「对，放轻松，别紧张。」他刷卡打开右手边一扇门，岳明辉看见里面放了一排衣架，不像是客房，倒像是衣帽间了。

02

朋友把他带到那堆衣物中央，抄起几个架子就开始在他身上比划，「不行不行这个太老气了不衬你……这什么啊这童装吗？哎这个也不行，露太多了适得其反……不行……不行……」「我要换衣服吗？」岳明辉这才意识到是要做什么。他的神经绷得太紧了，今天即将发生的一切已经在这等待的几日里在他脑中翻涌了无数遍，像是被写上日程一样一条一条安排清楚。

「对啊！你刚没听我说话是不是？岳岳啊……」朋友晃着他的肩膀，有点恨铁不成钢的意味，「不紧张，不紧张！卜先生很喜欢你，你用不着那么小心翼翼的。」「不是，我的意思是……他不是在篮球场边上看见我的吗？」

「你说的有道理……」朋友把衣架统统放下，托着下巴端详了岳明辉一会儿。他今天到处找不到岳明辉，最后竟然是在室内运动馆没什么人的旧篮筐那里找到他，当场就捉着他的腕子把他拖出去塞进车里。

「你说的有道理个鬼啊！赶紧脱，先把脚上的AJ给我脱了脱了。哎我看看那件行不行。」朋友从他身边绕过去，取了一件有点复古款式的衬衫，又顺手把边上的皮鞋拎起来，「来你试试这个能不能穿上。我觉得行。」岳明辉楞楞地把身上的篮球服兜头脱了扔在床上，然后去抓那件衬衫。

「……哎等等。」朋友制止住他的动作，「你到时候脱衣服可别这样脱啊，你得这样。」他引着岳明辉的手指在衬衫的纽扣之间游移，「从上往下……你可以解慢一点儿，不要快了。你可千万别抓着下摆从脖子那儿脱啊，太不像样儿了。」岳明辉低头看了一眼，发现这件衬衫在前胸那里还有类似于长领结的设计，被一个墨蓝色的格纹细带子束着。

岳明辉点点头表示自己记住了。「裤子和外套呢？」「就条纹西裤吧，我看看和你这个带子配一点的……」朋友在房间里扫视了一圈，「哎，有了。」他从另一边的架子上拎下一个防尘袋，「里面应该是一套。」

岳明辉把西裤西装套上以后感觉口袋里沉甸甸的。「我口袋里好像有东西。」「什么东西？别是什么虫子吧！」朋友如临大敌伸手就掏，结果掏出一块用纸袋包着的勋章。「太好了……」他帮岳明辉把勋章戴在西装上，「这样看起来真有那么点儿意思。」他拉着岳明辉站起来去穿衣镜前面看看，「哦对了，头发，你等我喊人来啊。」

03

等岳明辉真坐进总统套房里，他又开始感觉意识不清了。这是他第一次做这种事情，当然又紧张又忐忑。刚才给摁着做了个新发型，又往手上套了几个戒指。岳明辉坐在高脚凳上，把足尖压下去有一下没一下地点着地。新换的皮鞋有点磨脚，但是好看。

他其实仍然没有做好准备，但是学费通知单上的截止日期不会给他太多考虑时间。他有点焦躁，一会儿扯扯那块儿配饰勋章一会儿转转手上的戒指。头顶的射灯让他感觉自己在被烟熏火烤，但这又是房间里唯一的光源。这个情况有些诡异，他在明处，看不清暗处的事情。屋子里现在是肯定没有其他人的，但是过一会儿就有了。

我等会儿该怎么说话？该怎么做一个……讨喜的孩子？

他的视线失去了焦点，像是立在树枝上的金丝雀，在幻想自己的笼子。

04

卜凡开门的时候看见的就是这个场景。他的战利品坐在那里，用一个好像不太舒服的姿势展示着自己的柔韧性——岳明辉感觉自己都快抽筋了，但是如果不踩着点地，真的整个人坐在半空又觉得很害怕。他显然是听见了开门声，抬头望向卜凡。

就是这个眼神。卜凡是在岳明辉趁餐馆打工的间隙读书的时候看见他的。那个时候他被领班训斥，露出的也是这样，有点无辜有点吃惊的神情。卜凡示意助理去帮岳明辉解围，然后调查调查他的背景。调查出的结果他很满意，离异家庭，现在已经只剩自己了，很穷，个人记录清白。这样的小孩儿按理说最好把控。都用不着六度人脉理论，随便问问就找到了一个岳明辉的死党。这个人是个富二代，和岳明辉关系很好，常常接济他。同时和卜凡的一个朋友也走得很近。卜凡托朋友明里暗里讲了几句，那个人就懂了。

但是等岳明辉真的被送到面前，卜凡又觉得有种不真实感。射灯的光让岳明辉看起来像是一件艺术品——尤其是他身上穿的衣服，应该是有点儿复古的款式。西装外面挂着的勋章在灯光下反射出耀眼的光，但是卜凡觉得这个光芒比起岳明辉本人的来说差远了。

「岳明辉？」「……是。」岳明辉点了点头，想站起来。「坐着，我说让你起来了吗？」卜凡插着口袋走过去，「你在发抖？我有那么可怕吗？」

你有。岳明辉在心里默默回答。他见过卜凡的背影，当时就在感叹这个人怎么这么高。其实岳明辉自己身高已经不算矮了，整整一米八三，是校篮球队主力。但是卜凡更高，而且也壮实，和岳明辉竟然能有体型差，生生把岳明辉衬出一些娇小感。卜凡托着他的下巴让他抬头，「看着我。别抖了，我又不会吃了你。」

「你会。」这次岳明辉是出声回答了。他说话声音很轻，几乎只是气音。卜凡眉头皱了皱，继续往上托，看起来就像是掐着岳明辉的脖子强迫他站起来一样。他往前走，岳明辉就要抬着头往后倒退。没退几步路就倒在床上了。卜凡压在他上面，用粗糙的指腹摸摸他的脸，「既然你这么说，那你自己脱，还是我来帮你脱？」

05

岳明辉想起来朋友的告诫了。他咬着嘴唇先把脖子上缠的那圈儿东西抽出来放在一边，然后回忆着朋友教导自己的顺序，从上到下把扣子一粒一粒解开来。但是解到第二颗他就卡住了——出门之前他又被套了一件红色的针织背心，但是朋友已经说了不许用脱篮球背心的方式脱衣服，现在该怎么办？

卜凡看他停住了，饶有兴趣地歪歪头，「怎么了？反悔了？」「……」岳明辉不知道怎么回答，把头扭到一边去不看他。卜凡抓着他的手腕摁在床上，「还是说你想不脱上衣了，就直接步入正题？」他咬了咬岳明辉的耳朵尖，「你可比我还急啊。」

「我不是那意思！」岳明辉想把手抬起来，却发现卜凡摁着自己手腕的力量初出奇地大。他感觉自己的西裤被脱了，松松垮垮地滑下去，堆在足踝那里。「把鞋子蹬了，躺床上去。」卜凡撑着床直起身来好整以暇地整理整理西装，「你自己来。」

岳明辉只能闭着眼睛把下半身的衣服全脱了，然后接住卜凡扔过来的一管儿润滑给自己做准备。他完全没有这方面的经验，心里慌得让他感觉自己可能随时会晕过去。强烈的恐惧感和羞耻感像一池湖水，把他拖进去淹没。

卜凡看着他的睫毛剧烈抖动，像是什么东西在扇动翅膀。「算了。」他起了恻隐之心，不想真的吓坏他的小兔子。「你这样受伤的只会是自己。」他上手去帮岳明辉，然后毫不意外地感觉掌下的皮肤瞬间绷紧。他轻轻拍了拍，发出有点儿情色意味的响声，「放松……我说真的，你放松。」

最后真的进入的时候岳明辉把身边的枕头扯过来咬在嘴里，但是马上就被卜凡移开了，「叫出来，我喜欢听你的声音。」「痛……」岳明辉嘶嘶抽着冷气。「以后自己好好练练怎么做润滑，要不然每次都这样我就没耐心了。」卜凡说完就在心里骂自己，这绝对是睁眼说瞎话。岳明辉生涩的表现让他感觉很有趣，就像是开垦一块肥沃的土地，怎么玩儿都有新发现。

他感觉岳明辉额上在冒汗。「这么痛？」「不是……我……我就比较爱出汗……」难为岳明辉这个时候还能回答问题。卜凡帮他把身上的针织背心脱了，然后看见衬衫已经被汗水完全打湿，贴在他身上露出肉色。岳明辉终于得以继续自己唯一的表演，顺着扣子的顺序一颗一颗慢慢解开，像是蚌壳缓缓打开，露出里面鲜嫩的肉和圆润的珍珠。

卜凡看得喉咙发紧。这倒是他没想到的，但是显然岳明辉不是风月老手在装清纯，而是恰恰相反，他只会这一招。「谁教你的。」「哎？」岳明辉手下动作一顿，睁开眼睛，「我，我朋友……」「继续解。」卜凡的手从他已经解开的地方探进去，沿着腰侧的线条划到他背后去把他轻轻托起来一点。俩人这会儿还连在一块，这样一来进入的就更深。岳明辉嘴里漏出微不可闻的呻吟，艰难地继续自己的动作。

06

后半夜的时候所有事情都结束了，卜凡躺在床上闭目养神，然后提醒岳明辉去做清理。岳明辉一瘸一拐地挪到浴室，过分充足的光线使他清醒过来，清醒地意识到自己方才做了什么。他看着镜子里自己身上的痕迹，然后头也不回地冲进淋浴间把水开到最大。

卜凡就躺在外面床上，听着浴室里的水声默默揉太阳穴。

后来岳明辉就住进了卜凡的别墅。上学的时候还是照样住宿舍，但是每逢长假就会搬去卜凡那里，后来他周一课表空了，就演变到周末也去。同寝的兄弟们没发现什么不对劲的，只当是岳明辉有什么亲戚终于良心发现。

朋友来卜凡这里看望过他一次。那个时候岳明辉刚刚起床，扶着旋转楼梯的栏杆慢慢走下来。朋友注意到卜凡家里新铺了很多地毯。「我不爱穿拖鞋，他就这样了。」岳明辉笑了笑。他身上套了一件大到不合身的衬衫，但是视觉上竟意外的不怎么冲突 。

他倒了一杯咖啡给朋友。「卜先生呢？」「上班呗。」岳明辉耸耸肩，「他最近来得少了。」「但这是他家。」朋友宽慰他，「他都把你领到家里了。」

「嗯。」岳明辉嘴角弯了弯。朋友突然想起来岳明辉在校的时候也是成绩优异，活跃于各种学生活动。他安下心来，岳明辉可不是真的傻，他切开来不说是黑的，但是起码不会是纯白一片。

他突然听见一阵铃铛响。这个声音已经出现有一会儿了，隔一会儿响一下。他低头一看，愣住了，「这……」「他给我的。」岳明辉耸耸肩。有圈细细的链子挂在岳明辉足踝上，上面还有一个精巧的铃铛。

「可能他是养我养着玩儿吧。不过我无所谓，其实我已经攒够钱了。」岳明辉大约自己都没意识到自己这份毫不在意的样子看起来有多假。

「你别想那些有的没的，安心住着。」朋友又抿了一口，然后把杯子轻轻放下。「我看到你过得好就放心了。我还有事，先走。」「嗯拜拜。」岳明辉把朋友送到玄关处，「我不去门口了。」「嗯，你回去歇着吧。」

朋友关上门以后惊魂未定地抚了抚胸。那个铃铛可是卜凡家里留给未来儿媳妇的信物啊。

【终】


	3. 倒刺

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 现背预警。点开就是车，人少再看（或者划过去）  
> 头一次搞现背，希望没有搞砸。我自己都惊讶我产出这么久竟然一次现背都没搞过。

————————

「嗯……凡子，快，快点儿……再快点儿……」岳明辉一只手扶着卜凡肩膀，另一只手捂在自己嘴上。房间隔音效果挺好，半夜吊嗓子都未必能传出去，但是岳明辉就是习惯了——就好比以前在那个老式居民小区里的时候一样，生怕声音传出去第二天下楼买煎饼果子被隔壁阿姨问上。

卜凡今天有点心不在焉。岳明辉浮浮沉沉在高潮的边缘许久，觉得软刀子磨人挺痛苦。「凡子？」他用尽最后一点儿力气主动晃了晃腰，把腿抬起来压在卜凡后背上，「快点儿……再快点儿……哥哥就差一点啦。」他的声音像是从滚水里捞出来的一把苇草，湿漉漉地冒着白气，柔软而又带着韧劲儿。

他的手指戳进嘴里了，舔到一块儿不太平整的地方。手上的倒刺总是越撕越多，撕了又起起了又撕，反反复复不得安宁。

卜凡像是没听见一样还是速度说快不快说慢不慢。岳明辉把指节曲起来咬在嘴里，嗯嗯啊啊喘了一阵，没啥效果。要按往常来算他这一招拿出来他的小孩儿保证眼睛都亮了，要在他脸上亲好几下才罢休。岳明辉觉得没意思，手上用点力气推了卜凡一把，「想什么呐？不乐意搞就算了。」他说的是气话，主要是想把卜凡的思绪拉回来。没想到卜凡如释重负地长舒一口气，就势从他身体里退了出来，躺在他边上。过了几秒又伸出手把他抱在怀里。

岳明辉被这个温暖的怀抱弄傻了。他把语气放软，也顾不上自己后腰还在酸着，转半个身和卜凡面对面，「遇上什么事情了？跟哥说说？」「老岳，你说咱俩这算什么事儿啊？」

卜凡这个问话很诚恳，不像是自嘲或者说反话，就像是一个普普通通的疑问句。岳明辉愣了半晌，不知道怎么接，「得，这都一年多下来了你开始思考这个了。」他伸手去拥抱卜凡，两个人汗湿的鬓发蹭在一起，「那我回去睡啦，咱俩分房睡几天冷静冷静，你好好思考思考？」

「嗯。」他没有想到卜凡竟然就这样应了。岳明辉在黑暗里等了一会儿，卜凡没有要接下来再说些什么找补找补的举动。岳明辉感觉自己的心渐渐冷下去，就像走廊上暖橘色的小夜灯，最近终于到了使用寿命所以开始一闪一闪的降低光芒。「……那你想着吧。」他翻身下床，从地上随便捡了个外套裹好，「我回房间了。」

卜凡等到岳明辉走后五六分钟才慢慢回过神。他感觉自己刚才像是梦游，像是游戏掉线——他站在一片迷雾里动弹不得，想做什么动作都有很大的延迟。一拳打在棉花上，棉花不痛他也不痛。他摸摸身旁的被窝，还是暖的。岳明辉走之前没有赌气把被子撩开，所以热气还被好好地锁在里面。

他想给岳明辉发个微信说对不起，但是点开以后又很顺手地打开了朋友圈。

岳明辉刚刚分享了网易云的歌，是老柴的第六交响曲。卜凡想评论他一个问号，发送失败了，「您要评论的动态不存在。」他再刷新一下，那条分享就消失了。

「你分享那歌什么意思？」他给岳明辉小窗敲字儿。上一个对话还是一个月之前的「我从地下室先出去你过会儿跟周哥走正门吧」，毕竟两个人白天一起泡在练习室里，晚上并肩躺在一个床上，有什么话直接就说了，委实没有什么聊微信的必要。卜凡在按下发送键之前回忆了一下，那天还因为这件事闹得有点儿不愉快——分开走是岳明辉提议的，他说如果非要两个人一起走那就出不去了。但是好像他又不乐意这样，磨磨蹭蹭也不知道是在等什么，最后还是卜凡趁他去卫生间的功夫先一步开溜。

真别扭。卜凡把消息发出去以后岳明辉几乎是秒回。「哈哈，没啥，摁错了^_^」岳明辉还很执拗地加了那个憨笑的黄豆表情，在屏幕里笑得很是粉饰太平。「你别是躲被窝里哭呢吧？！」卜凡来劲儿了，也顾不上屏幕的光刺得眼睛痛，两只手都掏出来在寒冷的被窝外的空气里打字。岳明辉回了他一句滚，然后说自己睡了。

卜凡又问了几句，喊了他好几声，一点儿回音没有。可能是开了勿扰模式吧。卜凡把手机放下，把被子扯过头顶闭眼酝酿了一会儿睡意。说也奇怪，之前岳明辉在的时候他感觉就像是儿时的布偶熊，青年时的福音书，只要它们还端端正正地坐在自己床头，就一定能为他的美梦保驾护航。岳明辉躺在他身边的时候他有种诡谲的安全感，仿佛有队长睡在身边，他就永远是受到庇佑的二忙内。

他在被子里闷了一会儿，还是忍不住把头探出来换气。「屋里好黑，你能来再陪我会儿不。」他给岳明辉发消息，没指望能收到回复。他意识到自己今晚做的事情挺过分的，岳明辉一定难过死了。他刚才出去穿鞋没有？被窝外面好冷。

卜凡闭着眼睛强迫自己独自入睡。他是需要一个暂停的空当来好好梳理他和岳明辉的关系，那就从今天开始，从岳明辉不在他身边的这一刻开始。我们是在谈恋爱吧？他脑子里像是放映幻灯片一样一页一页一帧一帧，右上角可能还要有个小小的幻灯片标题——关于卜凡岳明辉二人关系的答疑讨论会——他的哥哥还要站在那里，手里拿着激光笔说一段翻一页，时不时停下来回答问题。

「老岳你喜欢我吗？」想象中的他自己举起了手。「废话，老子不喜欢你还给你睡这么久。下一个问题。」岳明辉皱着眉不太高兴。卜凡看看四周，其实这场发布会只有一个观众，那就是他自己。他再次举起手，「给我睡不代表喜欢我！我还想问你……」

「睡着没？」身边的床铺陷下去一点儿，岳明辉钻进了被子里。他刚才走的时候只披了件上衣，现在换了一套新睡衣，大抵是刚从柜子里翻出来，闻着有洗衣粉的味道，感觉冷冷的没有人气儿。卜凡把他抱进怀里，「怎么又过来了。」「嗐，你不是说你怕黑。」岳明辉摸摸他的后背，把他的脑袋就这么抱在怀里，抱在胸口的位置，「赶紧的，睡吧。」

卜凡偷偷听岳明辉的心跳声。岳明辉的心跳很轻，轻到让卜凡有种怀疑它下一秒还会再跳动吗的恐惧感。「听什么呐，哥哥活着呢。」岳明辉突然拍拍他的后背，像是对他施加什么安眠的魔法，「快睡快睡。」

卜凡闭上眼睛，下一秒就坠入了梦乡。

第二天卜凡被自己的手机闹铃吵醒，岳明辉正在他身边把脸埋在枕头里骂人。他嘟嘟囔囔地把仍在震动的手机从枕头底下抽出来，然后哐的一下砸到地上。所幸是砸在衣服堆里，倒是也没有砸坏了。卜凡起床不费劲儿，麻溜地从被子里钻出来然后绕过岳明辉去把自己的手机从地上捡起来。他看到岳明辉头发乱蓬蓬的戳在枕头上，只露出一点儿小小的脸。他把相机打开拍了一张。

「……删掉。」岳明辉伸手盖在他的镜头上，「不要留任何有可能会造出祸端的东西来。」「我又不会害你……」「那万一你手机丢了呐？万一有人黑进来呢？」岳明辉彻底没有瞌睡了，把卜凡的手机拿过来删了照片又去最近删除里彻底删干净才罢休。他还是困，刚才这一通操作耗费他不少精力，现在他要接着睡了。

卜凡这一觉睡得神清气爽。「我去刷牙啦，等我回来你真得起了你知道吧。」他哼着小曲下床，进了卫生间。

岳明辉在听到卫生间门关上的咔嗒一声时再次恢复清醒。这咔嗒一声就像是开关的声音一样，把岳明辉心里的控制台摁亮了一个小灯。我怎么又回到凡子床上了？我不是应该睡在自己床上？他坐起来看自己的睡衣，已经被解开四五颗扣子，露出胸前的大好风光——大约是卜凡半梦半醒间又习惯性脱他衣服了。

岳明辉翻身下床，从地上把自己昨夜第一批脱下来没带走的衣服也一并捡起来，然后默默出了门。房子里还安静，另外两位弟弟或许是早就起了所以没动静，或许是依然在甜美的梦乡里。岳明辉进了自己房间，靠在门上长出一口气。

他的台灯还开着，甚至于写到一半的笔还扔在那里没有扣上盖子。岳明辉走到书桌边上先把灯关了，然后坐下来辨认自己昨晚的字迹。他的字完全算不得好看，歪歪扭扭的，但是也不到根本看不懂的地步。他一边摸索着撕手上的倒刺一边看，回忆昨晚的心路历程。

1996年凡子出生，我四岁，正在闹着不想去幼儿园。六年后凡子走进小学校园，而我已经开始操心上哪个初中。又六年以后凡子也成为初中生了，我正在和家里吵架说想去南京上大学……岳明辉看着自己列的表，思考自己昨晚写这个是为了什么。为了让自己清晰的知道自己和卜凡之间的距离有多远吗？

凡子是一个成年人了，也有他成熟的一面，但是始终……岳明辉把笔盖盖好，坐在书桌前面自己把自己逗笑了。他终于想起来自己昨晚为什么要动笔写字儿——为了明确地告诉自己，该画出一条分界线了。

他的包容，忍耐，等待，本质上来说都是有限的。他喜欢卜凡，他爱卜凡，但是这不代表他可以因为这份喜欢这份爱而容忍任何无底线的胡闹。他能感觉到卜凡对自己的好感和依赖，但是具体有多少呢？他不知道，而且他猜卜凡自己也不知道。

卜凡刷牙出来扑在床上想再抱一抱他的老岳，却扑了一个空。他站起来，发现地上的衣服也少了一半。「……老岳！」他冲出房间，跑去砸岳明辉的门，「老岳？」「小点儿声小点儿声。」房间里传出哐啷一声，像是关抽屉。岳明辉很快就过来开门了，还把他拉进来省得他在走廊咋咋唬唬，「怎么了？」

「你怎么回来了？」卜凡嘟着嘴不高兴，「我刚才扑到床上……给我下巴磕这一下，你看看这磕红了没。」「没呢。」岳明辉还沉浸在自我审查的氛围里，有点儿不想理他。「起来了就吃早饭去吧，我想再睡会儿。」

「那你怎么不在我床上睡？」卜凡伸手拦他。岳明辉身上只穿着一件睡衣，他的房间又空了一宿没开空调，实际上还是挺冷的。卜凡拽着岳明辉的手想带他回自己房间，「去，到我房间睡去，我被窝暖和。」

「凡子，是你先提问题的。」岳明辉站在原地和他角力，不跟着他走。卜凡听见这句话身形一顿，缓缓转过身来，「你生气了。」「我没生气。」岳明辉把手抽回来交叠着下意识地去摸那些窜起来的死皮，「我觉得……是得想想了，咱俩这算什么事儿。」

卜凡先是回头确认了一下门关好了，紧接着往前凑一步略微弯腰两手扶着岳明辉的肩膀，「不是在处对象？」「呃，是在处对象。」但是好像谁也没对谁说过我爱你我喜欢你之类的话。除了开玩笑和在床上。

「那你纠结什么呢？我昨晚，我昨晚那是……哎我也不知道我这是怎么了，可能有点儿累过劲儿了你知道吧。」卜凡松了一口气。还好，他的哥哥还愿意和他在一起。岳明辉抬手拢了拢头发，「其实我倒不是为这事儿生气……」他的尾调拖得有些长。后腰的酸胀感又泛起来了，他带着卜凡往床边走，「来坐下说坐下说。」

卜凡小心翼翼地看着他，仿若是面对七年之痒的两口子在进行感情梳理。他决定先开口道歉服软，为自己昨夜的不清醒进行补救，「老岳，岳哥，我知道我还是不太成熟，但是我在，我在改进呢，我真的真的特别想早点儿达到你心目中满意的那个线。」卜凡本来只是想以退为进一下的，但是越说越觉得真委屈，「我真的……」他声音有点儿哽咽，「老岳，我真的……」

「凡子，我可以等你变成熟，再变成熟一点儿，但是……」岳明辉低下头用一只手去撕另一只手上的倒刺，「哥哥也不能……也不能等你太久，你说是吧？」他有些心虚地摸摸鼻子，「哥哥总不能就这么无限制无限期地等下去啊。」

「或许再等等呢？」卜凡声音干涩得不像是人发出来的，倒像是什么漏了风的旧喇叭。他眼睛直勾勾地盯着岳明辉，仿佛他的哥哥要在下一秒就长出翅膀来，顶着头顶的光环轻飘飘地飞走了。「你再给我点儿时间。」「我能给。」岳明辉安抚性质地拍拍他的手。他刚才一发狠把那根倒刺撕下来了，现在指缘处冒出新鲜的小血珠。「哥哥能等，能等。」他笑着去看卜凡。

卜凡把他的手抓起来，把那根渗着血的无名指含进嘴里轻轻帮他舔干净。「哎呀。」岳明辉也不忙把手抽回来，就这么看着他，「你看，你这样子，哥哥怎么狠得下心不等你。」

「我怕你像撕掉一块儿倒刺一样撕掉我，远离我，把我从你生命你除出去你知道吧。」卜凡抓着岳明辉的手，指尖无意识地顺着他掌心的纹路划拉，「你看看你这生命线……你……」「哎哟，再说可就上不了春晚了啊。」岳明辉捏住他的话头，「还有，别没事儿咒我。我命特硬，这是真的我跟你说。」

「我不咒你！」卜凡急了，「我就这么，我说我还不能说了吗，你生命线浅，那你看我，」他把手摊开了，和岳明辉十指交握，「我把我的命分给你。」「哎哎哎越说越离谱了嘿！」岳明辉嘴上这样讲，但是不忙着把手抽出来。倒是卜凡眼尖，又看到他指尖除了刚才撕的那个以外还有几个新伤口。他不太满意地轻轻点了点，「以后遇到事情和我说，别再撕倒刺了。」他声音低下去，不知是说给岳明辉听还是说给他自己听了，「疼不疼啊，啊？」

岳明辉看着卜凡头顶的发旋儿，还有无意识间晃来晃去的腿。他瞄了一眼藏着记事本儿的抽屉，决定还是不纠结了。就再这么胆儿大地冲一回吧。

余生还是很长的，谁也不知道自己以后会遇到什么人，又会和什么人分离。这一秒许下的海誓山盟未必下一秒就要灰飞烟灭，但是十年之后二十年之后就不一定了。

「一定。」卜凡抓着岳明辉的手执拗地说，「不会灰飞烟灭，一定会坚持下去的。就老岳你知道我这个人，我认定一件事情我就认定了你知道吧？」他目光挪开有点儿，半烦躁不烦躁的样子，「就是说如果我把一件事情想通了，那我……」「哎，凡子，凡子。」岳明辉拍拍他，把他在半空中无意识地挥来挥去的手握住，「凡子，你慢慢说。」

「行，慢慢说，慢慢说就是……」卜凡看着岳明辉的眼睛，他的月亮在用两汪清泉鼓励他接着说下去。

他凑过去吻在岳明辉眼皮上，像幼兽汲取林间的泉水，「岳明辉，我喜欢你。岳明辉，你再等等我，我爱你。」

【终】

哼，谁说现背都得解散收尾。  
本来标题想写成「到此」的，但是那也太绝望了吧。这篇不绝望。


	4. 小美人鱼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人外车预警。发情期梗。成人版童话x  
> 不是《他的人鱼》的番外！当个pwp看吧，不要骂我，渣作轻拍。

————————  
作为渔夫，Katto今天一无所获，但是又收获颇多。

他看着躺在自己床上的青年。栗色的头发像海藻一样茂密而又丰盛，杂乱着遮住他的眼帘。他的睫毛湿漉漉的，是因为刚才情绪太激动，眼里流下了不受控制的泪水。他唇上的皮肤干裂开了，这大抵是由于被太阳暴晒导致。

可怜的哑巴。Katto昨天夜里喝了酒，一觉醒来已经错过晨间的赶潮机会。好在这个季节每一天都机会颇多，他可以偶尔允许自己放纵一下，不必太过于紧张每天的收成。中午他在海边散步，远远地就看见这个青年面朝下躺在沙滩上，闭着眼睛不省人事。

滚烫的沙地很容易使人中暑甚至烫伤，Katto赶紧跑过去把他抱起来在怀里。青年已经开始出现脱水症状，滚烫的额头不知是因为晒得还是因为已经病了。他把水瓶拧开，用指尖蘸着往青年爆开的唇皮上抹一点儿淡水。青年醒过来了，情绪很激动。他嘴唇哆哆嗦嗦开了又合合了又开，柔软的舌头在贝齿后若隐若现，可是一个字儿也说不出来。最后他眼睛蓦地睁大一下，紧接着晕倒在了Katto怀里。

Katto把他抱回自己的小木屋，安置在他昨日新换的床单上。他决定去烧一盆热水，先帮他擦擦脸降降温。炉子上在煮玉米粥，等他醒过来可以喝一点儿。Katto沉浸在助人为乐的幸福感里，同时这个青年的俊秀也使他有些自己都没察觉到得更加热情。

Pinkray再次醒来的时候就看见木屋的屋顶，有一只蜥蜴正躲在横梁的阴影里。他低头看看，自己的拖尾依然没有回来，那两条人类的腿包裹在深蓝色的牛仔裤里，动起来倒是挺灵活。他尝试着支撑起上半身坐起来。他的记忆还停留在上一个场景——他搁浅了，在岸边躺着被阳光灼烧。他心里满是恐惧，害怕自己会随时化为一滩嗤嗤作响的泡沫，然后最终消弭。

他看见那个高大的青年朝自己跑过来，扶他起来，在他唇上抹味道诡异的淡水。他和Pinkray说话，但是Pinkray几乎完全听不懂，只能从中模模糊糊捕捉出几个词语。他发现自己失去了自己作为人鱼的拖尾，然后等他张开嘴，他又发现自己还失去了声音。

想来这是那个青年的家了。他看见门外立着的信箱，这个青年可能是叫Katto。Pinkray感觉自己头很痛，他失忆了，他完全不知道自己是为什么会失去拖尾失去声音而且搁浅在岸上等死。但是紧接着他发现有更不对的事情——他的身体在发热，自小腹处窜起的诡异热流让他刚才强撑着上半身坐起的动作失效了，他再次倒在床上，幸亏脑袋底下的枕头足够松软。他伸手去挠自己小臂上的纹身，去摸自己肩膀上的海怪。

「巫祝……巫祝……」Pinkray发不出声音，只能在无声地动着嘴型。他捕捉到一枚记忆碎片，想起来自己曾经从独居的巫祝那里接过一瓶鲜红色的药水，然后一饮而尽。扔下那个玻璃瓶的瞬间他就失去了意识，再醒来就是在海边。

他在发烧。人鱼并不太会生病，但是这仅限于在水里。一旦上了陆地，他们就会变得虚弱。Pinkray紧紧闭着眼睛，抓紧了身下的床单。他能感觉到自己的身体很奇怪，像是发情期来临的症状。他那两条尚未熟悉的，人类的腿开始下意识地并拢在一起，夹紧着蜷曲。他再一次陷入了昏迷。

Katto拿着热毛巾回来的时候吓了一跳。随手放在床尾的水瓶被扫到了地下，孤孤单单地贴着墙壁。而他捡回来的那个青年，竟然长出了尾巴！他有一条墨蓝色的拖尾，鳞片在阳光下隐约流动着亮绿色的细闪。人鱼的脸颊上泛出不正常的潮红，同时耳朵也变成了那种童话书里才会出现的形态。他把床铺翻得乱七八糟，那巨大的拖尾还在不停颤动。人鱼的脸在他的枕头上蹭来蹭去，像是在通过布料找寻清凉。

Katto走到床边坐下，压着Pinkray的肩膀让他面向自己，「你怎么了？」他没有去管这竟然是一条货真价实的人鱼的事情，因为他觉得Pinkray现在很不舒服，他需要帮助。他的人鱼睁开了眼睛，深蓝色的瞳仁埋在水汽了。他伸出手，能看见五指间还有半透明的蹼，不过只有很窄一点儿。他准确地握住Katto的手，然后牵引着他贴在自己脸上。Katto刚才还抓着热毛巾所以手上温度很高。Pinkray拧着眉毛松开了手，背过身去继续他难耐的扭动。

Katto鬼使神差地和他并肩躺下，从他身后环住他，在他耳边小声发问，「你是不是很热？」Pinkray捕捉到了「热」这个关键字，回头看着Katto不住地点头。「那你估计是发情期了。」Katto笑起来，扳过Pinkray的脸让他和自己对视，「你能听懂我说话吗？」Pinkray听不懂他这个问句，只是睁着眼睛看着他。Katto想那就是听不懂了。但他刚才好像对有的词语会作出反馈，「明白一点儿？」这一次Pinkray听懂了，他冲Katto点点头。

Katto伸手去摸他的脸，凑近他在他唇上轻轻吻了一下。Pinkray只觉得小腹那里的火越烧越旺，而这一个吻无疑是点燃了更猛烈的火势。他伸出胳膊回抱住Katto，热情地把自己的唇舌送上去与他纠缠。他的尾巴在床上扫来扫去，最后打着卷儿缠在了Katto的腿上。

Katto慢慢把自己的身体撑起来，然后控在Pinkray上方。在这个过程里他们的吻还一直都没有停下，双方都很急躁地把舌头探进对方嘴里，沿着齿缝舔过，毫无芥蒂地分享彼此的唾液。Katto分出一只手向下摁在Pinkray的胸肌上，多年拉扯渔网和紧捏刀柄的手很粗糙，指腹摩擦过Pinkray胸前的小点儿时他很明确地感觉到掌下的躯体在颤抖。Pinkray眼里又泛起水汽了，他偏过头去亲吻Katto的脖子，在他的颈项间留下一个又一个暧昧的红印。

现在他的尾巴不再折磨可怜的被单了，而是很有力地紧紧缠在Katto腿上，连末端半透明的尖尖都蜷曲着。Katto伸手去摸他的侧腰，「放松点儿。」他试探着让手指下移摸在拖尾的鳞片上。果不其然在碰触的一瞬间Pinkray的拖尾就松了劲儿，于是Katto可以稍微分开一点儿双方的距离。他的指尖按在Pinkray圆圆的肚脐上，然后拖着直线向下。他摸到有一处鳞片抖动得格外厉害，透出的热度也格外高。他一边安抚性的在Pinkray脸上一下一下地啄吻，一边轻轻分开那处鳞片。

粉嫩的性器跳了出来，顶段已经渗出透明的前液。Katto的指尖接着向下，摸到了一处柔软的湿漉漉的裂隙。这应该就是人鱼的生殖裂的全部了，他们有对应着人类的两种性别的生殖器官，既有致孕的能力又有受孕的能力。区分他们性别的方式主要是人类的第二性征，喉结和乳房。Katto尝试着把指尖送进那个裂隙，重重叠叠的软肉立即拥上来包裹住他的手指，往里不断收缩着吸引他更深入一些。

他注意着人鱼的表情，那双漂亮的眸子已经失焦了。他无意识地歪着头，把手指弯着，把指节咬在齿间。Katto把食指和中指伸进他嘴里夹着那截柔软的舌头戏弄他，他就从眼角落下晶亮的泪水。人鱼的眼泪会变成珍珠变成钻石吗？Katto凑过去吻掉了他眼尾流出的泪水。人鱼闭上眼睛，但是这样一来眼泪涌出得就更多。Katto的手指已经进入挺深的了，他摸到了一个更为紧窄的入口，轻轻的戳弄并不能让他进入——那是人鱼的生殖腔，只有在最为情动的时候才会为了爱人打开。

Katto脱下裤子，把自己怒张的性器对准外部的入口。他的小美人鱼看着他，突然开始摇头，似乎是乞求他不要这样做。「可是你很热呀。」Katto用空闲着的那只手把他被汗水打湿的额发撩起来，轻轻地亲吻他的额头，「我在帮你度过发情期呢。」他的性器埋进去了，但是只能进个一大半。人鱼的甬道太短窄，即使自身能分泌足够的润滑也没有用。Katto开始一下一下的挺动，不断撞击更深处的入口。Pinkray没有受过这种刺激，在他人生的前几百年里他每一次的发情期都是通过药物度过的——贵族的身份让他免于被这种生理上的制限所困扰。但是现在，他在一个素未相识的渔夫身下颤抖，并且主动分泌更多体液来方便他的进出。

他感觉锁骨处烫烫的，是这个青年在吮咬他的锁骨，然后向上移动到肩膀处。对他下身的进攻依然没有停止，而Katto的手已经移动到他的后腰，在他腰窝上轻轻按动。他能感觉到这就是Pinkray的敏感点所在，因为Pinkray的拖尾因为他触碰到这片皮肤而躁动不安地扫动起来，时不时还会拍在他大腿上。「打开来，让我进去。」Katto在Pinkray的耳边说话，诱骗他。Pinkray听懂了，他脸色迅速的红起来，惹得Katto又忍不住在他脸上轻轻咬了一口。

他最后还是打开了生殖腔——Katto握着他的性器撸动，但是在他即将到达顶峰的时候按住了翕张的小口不让他释放。Pinkray无力地张开嘴，然而他吐不出半个音节。他只好妥协，打开生殖腔让Katto完全进入。Katto进去的一瞬间几乎被里面的高热烫到了，但是全根没入的感觉太过美好，他快速挺动腰肢，大开大合地进入他。

Pinkray无助地昂着头，把他的致命点让给这个陌生人看。Katto把他的喉结含在嘴里吮吸，感觉到嘴里这块儿小苹果核儿在上上下下移动。他放开了手，允许Pinkray射精。与此同时他也射进了Pinkray 的生殖腔里。释放完以后他没有急着退出来，而是继续堵在那儿，直到Pinkray面色通红地推他的肩膀，有些愤怒地瞪他。

他射进去的精液完全没有漏出来，生殖裂合上以后甚至于看不出刚才发生了如此猛烈的情事。「太过分了……」Pinkray喃喃自语。「哎你会说话啊？」Katto惊异地盯着他。他听不懂Pinkray在说什么，那是人鱼的语言。Pinkray阖着眼帘很疲倦的样子点了点头，伸手抱住Katto的脖子。

他想起来了，他在浮出水面欣赏朝阳的时候看见Katto驾船出海的背影，于是一头扎回了海底，找到巫祝，用自己的声音兑换了能够和人类相爱的双腿。

【终】

我咋又在大冬天的写夏日恋爱啊……


	5. 你问我爱你有多深

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不知道该怎么预警但是确实有需要预警的情节预警。  
> 非常规相亲故事。好久没写老狐狸和纯情狼狗啦……

————————

这不太对劲儿，小老弟。

卜凡心里没头没脑地蹦出来这么一句。岳明辉正在忙着给李英超夹菜，「宝宝，吃这个。」被称为「宝宝」的那位两颊鼓鼓的像只仓鼠，大眼睛滴溜滴溜地转着一会儿看看锅里翻腾着的水晶虾饺一会儿看看不远处dessert bar的巧克力冰激凌桶。卜凡心想真的是个宝宝——粉雕玉砌的小团子——哎他刚才自我介绍的时候说啥来着？已经十八了？

但是这看着顶头十五吧。算不上宝宝，不过也没有十八那种感觉。正踩在一个很模糊的界限里。卜凡一边打量李英超一边这样想，然后看他果不其然站起来离席去挖那桶冰激凌了。

「哎，哎！嘛呢哥们儿？吃啊。」卜凡回过神，重新抬起头来看见岳明辉正隔着火锅上升腾起的蒸汽冲他扬下巴，筷子捏在手里有点儿不满地夹了夹，「看什么呢，这么入神。」「哦，我看看小弟别跑丢了。」「哪儿就跑丢了哇这餐厅还会吃人呐？」岳明辉笑得两只眼睛弯起来，「没事儿，我这弟弟就这样，坐不住。小孩子嘛喜欢乱跑正常的。」

卜凡也笑笑权作回应。但是场景还是隐隐约约透着诡异。这不太对劲儿，小老弟。卜凡心里又冒出了这句话。他看着岳明辉额边冒出来的汗，不知道是热出来的还是辣出来的。

「可以啊，你也喊上他小弟了。」岳明辉用筷子拆一支蟹柳棒，「那看来你对我还挺满意哈。」「满意满意满意。」卜凡狂点头，「你比……你比照片上看起来好看多了。」

岳明辉有点儿复杂地瞪他一眼，说不上来他是觉得好笑还是觉得有些被冒犯。卜凡话刚出口就知道有点不妥了，赶紧手忙脚乱地解释，「不是！我不是那个意思！我意思是……我意思是……」「得了吧，你就那意思。」岳明辉眨眼间就看起来不生气了，「相亲嘛，正常的。」「不我不是……」卜凡还想再说两句，李英超端着冰激淋回来了。看见两个人气氛不对立即小眉毛一挑，「大个儿你欺负人呢？」

「哎呦，没有，宝宝你坐下。」岳明辉转过身又去照顾李英超，把气呼呼的小老虎捋顺毛。卜凡看着他俩当着他的面咬耳朵，想知道他俩说了什么悄悄话又不敢问。只隐约听见几句什么「你在满意啥啊」和「你是不是热糊涂了」之类的。岳明辉最后拍了拍李英超的腿让他认真吃饭，又拿着筷子对卜凡摆出一脸无懈可击的笑容，「你也是，认真吃饭。」

最后吃完是岳明辉结的账。本来说出门相亲，又是两个大男人，没什么结账上的问题，说到哪儿去都应该是AA。但是岳明辉把卜凡递过来的付款码退了，换上加好友用的二维码，「没事儿，这次我请你，下次你请我不就得了。」

卜凡像是做梦一样深一脚浅一脚地飘回去，在地铁上把岳明辉的朋友圈翻了个底朝天。之前他从李振洋那里只拿到了三张年代久远的生活照，其中还有一张好像是偷拍，总之角度非常诡异。回到宿舍他就把李振洋从床上薅起来，「你那小男朋友真未成年啊！」「成年了啊，怎么未成年了？」李振洋手机屏幕亮起来，当时还是未成年的李英超在锁屏界面里笑得甜过麦芽糖。卜凡把李振洋放下，躺回自己的床位放松，「今天他那哥哥，人见到了，微信也加到了。」

「好事儿。」李振洋也躺回自己床位上，两个人冲着天花板聊天，「说起来，我都没见过那位真人呢。好看不？」「比照片好看多了，你没见过最好。」卜凡把手机摸出来，给岳明辉发过去一句我到宿舍了。岳明辉回了他一个憨笑的黄豆表情，说安全回去就好。

「等等，什么叫我没见过最好？」李振洋随手抄起一个衣架砸他，扔偏了掉在地上。捡的时候瞄到卜凡聊天窗口，把声音拔高八度，「哇你肉不肉麻啊！回宿舍都好跟人说一声的吗？昂，小凡凡？」「你少提我这破事儿我告诉你！」卜凡回头凶他，「我觉得我和他能成。」「吃顿火锅就能成了，你成啥啊你能成。」

没想到过了一周卜凡就收拾行李准备走了。李振洋目瞪口呆地坐在床边，「小弟都没邀请我去过过夜呢……」「不是过夜，」卜凡神情激动地纠正他，「我是正式搬过去住。」

「你这亲就算相成啦？」「对啊，成了。」卜凡把断眉挑衅地勾起来，「我待会儿路上买点菜去，他说今晚等我过去做菜了。」「不是你这你在阳台打了一周电话就到手了吗！我听人说他很难追的啊！」李振洋崩溃。他和岳明辉根本就不熟，是因为听李英超还有其他人说岳明辉是个笑面阎罗，看起来春风化雨很好接近，实际上初步接近他容易，但是想再近一点儿就难如登天他才给卜凡牵线的。他想着耍耍卜凡同时也是灭灭他老是盲目参与相亲的热情，把岳明辉的照片给了过去。没想到演武场上无套路，乱拳打死老师傅，还真被卜凡得手了。

卜凡搬走之前和李振洋说的最后一句话是，我那天还总觉得哪儿不对劲，现在想想，有啥不对劲啊这太对劲儿了！

岳明辉友好接待了卜凡，然后说你菜先烧着我去接小弟回来。「好啊哥哥。」卜凡经过一周的聊天已经和岳明辉完全混熟了，很乖地围起围裙又送他出门。岳明辉出门之前冲他勾勾手，卜凡拎着锅铲过来，被岳明辉圈着脖子在脸上吧唧亲了一口。「欢迎你来我们家。」他的月亮冲他笑笑就出门了，留下他在原地愣了一分钟才回过神来。

李英超这一次见他就没那么重的敌意了，「你是洋哥哥的室友吗！」他趁着岳明辉回房间换衣服蹭到卜凡边上，「你有没有他的糗照？」「呃，没有。」卜凡心说李振洋天生的镜头敏感，偷拍他可以，但他会过来检查拍得好不好看。李英超瘪瘪嘴回房间了，留岳明辉像是你方唱罢我登场一样出来和卜凡过招，「饭做好了？」「菜都烧好了，就等电饭煲跳了就行。」

「挺能干的嘛。」岳明辉靠在卜凡身上，就着这个姿势能闻到他洗发水的香味，清清爽爽。卜凡觉得自己的心跳越来越快越来越快，那种不真实感也越涨越高越涨越高。「心跳那么快啊？」岳明辉突然转过身来，一只手压在他心口，「哟，可别跳出来了。」

这不太对劲儿，小老弟！卜凡心里的警铃又一下打响了。我别是遇着俩妖怪了吧？他四处扫扫，这兄弟二人的家好像也没有什么盘丝洞的气息。岳明辉看他脸色白了，又把手贴在他脸上，「怎么，不舒服？我把空调打开去。」

「不，不用。」卜凡感觉自己其实是有点儿热的。他把领口稍微拽起来扇扇风，不动声色地和岳明辉隔开一点儿距离。「要不你去躺会儿吧？」岳明辉的手又移动到他额头了，冰冰凉凉地贴上去，「也不热啊……哎不行不行，你去躺会儿吧。」

卜凡迷迷糊糊地被岳明辉推回给他新收拾出来的客房，走进这个他将要居留几周的地方——岳明辉说先分房睡几天，看看能不能一起生活，要不然怪尴尬的。卜凡也觉得这样做不错。岳明辉把他按下来，又用手覆在他眼皮上，「睡吧。」

卜凡再次醒过来已经是傍晚。岳明辉把饭又热了热，陪他坐在客厅的茶几边又吃了一顿。吃完饭他拉着卜凡看电影，两个人窝在沙发里像是已经结婚多年的两口子。

等一下。

等一下！

问题就是在这里！

卜凡毛骨悚然地和岳明辉看完了那部气氛很暧昧的电影，略带僵硬地回应了岳明辉在观影过程中的几次动手动脚。「嘛呢，又反悔了啊？」岳明辉伸出一个手指戳戳他的额头，「其实我还真挺怕一见钟情遇到个傻子的。」「……嗯。」卜凡魂不守舍。「算了，你收拾行李也累，我不该喊你做饭的。」岳明辉坐起来把客厅的大灯打开，「得啦，你洗漱洗漱上床睡吧，我待会儿也睡了。」

卜凡在床上躺了许久，回忆为数不多的心理学课堂上老师说过的那些理论。孩子……父爱……完整家庭的陪伴……卜凡又窜了起来跑到走廊上。他没穿鞋，岳明辉看见他还惊了一下，脸上的表情懵懵的和他平时不太一样，「怎么了？」转瞬间他又换了一副笑脸上来，「这就想我了？」

「哎等等，哥哥。」卜凡单手一个壁咚把岳明辉拦住，「小弟真的是你弟弟吗？」

「不是啊，是我儿子。」岳明辉还是嬉皮笑脸。他晃晃手里的保温杯，「让让呗，我得去给他送热牛奶。」

卜凡讪讪收了手，站在原地咂摸刚才那句话里巨大的信息量。岳明辉嘿嘿笑着从他身边挤过去，进了李英超房间。等再出来的时候发现卜凡还站在走廊上，「杵这儿不冷呐？」「……还成。」卜凡死死盯着他，「你说是你儿子……什么意思？」

「就字面意思啊，超儿不是我弟弟，是我儿子。」「亲生的？」「亲生的。」卜凡努力尝试了一下，还是没能把心里的疑问咽下去，反而直接问出来了，「那孩子的妈妈呢？」

「这不是在你眼前站着呢嘛。」岳明辉还是很好脾气地笑着，但是卜凡能感觉到他金丝框眼镜的背后已经显露出一丝隐约的怒意。可是他依然很疑惑，他不想放过这个找到答案的机会，「你？」「对啊，就我，我是他亲生妈妈。」

卜凡往后撤了一步哐当一下撞在墙上，「不是，哥，姐，啊不是，哥哥，怎么可能？你怎么可能是他亲生妈妈？你给他从哪儿生出来的？」

岳明辉向前欺了一步，把刚才卜凡壁咚他的那一下还了回去——他单手撑在卜凡耳边，凑过去带着气音小声说话，「那你今晚来我房间，你不就知道我给他从哪儿生出来的了嘛。」

【待续】

卖个关子，下次揭秘，嘻嘻。


	6. 【卜岳】偷月亮

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 搞嫂子预警。  
> 卜凡第一人称预警。

————————

我哥又给我领回一个天仙一样的嫂子。有点儿矮，但是比起之前的那些高多了。瘦瘦白白的，戴副眼镜像文化人，身上也没有太过于浓烈的香水味。甚至于让我怀疑要么是老哥转性了，要么是他拿枪顶在老哥头上逼的婚。总之，他和他的那些前辈们除了性别都是男以外，没什么相同点。

「凡凡，这是你写的？」我真是给我哥脸了，偷看我日记还好意思问我。「……说多少遍了别喊我凡凡。还有，不要乱翻别人日记本。」当然日记内容确实是不太妥当，所以我三步并作两步走过去一把抢下，迅速拉开抽屉扔了进去，「是我，就是我写的，是卜凡写的，怎么的？」

看得出来他是把心里的火气强压下去，然后有些厌烦地挥挥手，「行了行了赶紧下楼吧。你嫂子刚醒了，你做两个菜去，咱们吃晚饭。」「哦。」我应了一声但是没有挪窝——我得让他先出去，别在案发现场接着逗留。显然，他有求于我，只能是悻悻地先一步离开。估计他是趁着我刚才上阳台抽烟的功夫过来，看我不在就偷看我日记。真讨厌。从小讨厌到大。我有什么好东西他都想来沾一点儿。

他说他还没来得及细看后面的内容，只看了最开始三天的。那么我想他应该知道了我第一天对岳明辉惊为天人的赞叹在第二天就被打破了——谁看到一个头发乱得跟鸟窝一样的人大清早在家里丁零咣啷的翻箱倒柜找药不害怕？我还记得那天我是活活被岳明辉吵醒的，下楼的时候正看见他把药瓶的盖子拧开来，胡乱抓了一把就要往嘴里面塞。我以为这新嫂子是什么嗑药的人，赶紧跑过去拦住他。把药瓶抢下以后发现上面印着密密麻麻的德文，但是有一个医用胶布贴在上面，写了「胃病」两个字。

「这是你胃药？」我低头看他，他坐在地上微微低着头，眼神略显涣散，一只手搭在我小臂上，另一只手轻轻捂着肚子。我尝试在我之前学过的那些经典油画里找到一副与之对应的，相似的，但是我失败了。我不得不承认，他的气质很吸引人，而且独一无二，绝无仅有。「……嗯。」他小声回应我，显得有些不好意思。「哦，你胃疼啊？我哥呢？」他还想跟我抢，我不动声色地躲开了，站起身来准备往卧室走。我治不了你我哥还治不了你吗。「卜医生还没起！」显然，他看见我的动作以后着急了，直接撑着地晃晃悠悠站了起来，「你别……别喊他了，你把药给我。」

我只能重新确认了一下，药瓶上确实是老哥的字迹。拧开盖子看看，好像也不像什么不正规的东西，我只好把瓶子扔回给他。这一次他冷静了很多，倒出来三片儿以后又去厨房接了杯水送下去，然后就默默回卧室了。老哥的房间在一楼走廊末端，五点钟天还没亮，他就像是走回一团迷雾，然后无声的消失。

老哥这一次给出的解释依然是岳明辉是他的病人。而我已经从一开始的大惊小怪演变成见怪不怪了。老哥是一个没有医德的心理医生，他把几乎每一个他觉得姿色出众的病人都拐回家里过。也住不了多久，长则两个月，快的三天就消失。我不知道岳明辉是具体出了什么问题要求助老哥，但是像他这种长了张不食人间烟火的脸的人有心理疾病好像没什么奇怪的，而一个有心理疾病的人同时患有胃病，似乎也是合于逻辑的。

岳明辉的胃病让他一日三餐必须按时吃，老哥又一直声称他的手这辈子不会碰手术刀以外，尤其是菜刀的刀具，于是做饭的任务便落在了手艺不错的我身上。我尝试过反抗，但是一想起岳明辉那天翻箱倒柜找药的慌乱样子，我又劝自己，就当行善积德吧。

下楼的时候客厅灯还是黑的，老哥大概又跑回卧室了，岳明辉也没有出来。不过等我解了围裙再一转身，餐厅就亮堂起来了。我看见岳明辉穿着睡衣坐在桌边，面前是他花花绿绿的一堆药片儿。我不明白为什么一个一日三餐营养均衡的人还需要额外吃这么多维生素。老哥过来帮忙端菜，我们围着桌边坐好形成一个正三角形。

吃到一半，老哥突然发布了一个重磅新闻——他要出差一趟。「你要出差？」我尽力把表情做到最戏剧化，像每一个难以管教的顽劣弟弟一样，「你有什么差可出的？」

「凡凡，别闹。」所以我就说他讨厌吧，即使我讲了八万次不要喊我「凡凡」，也未曾见过他有哪怕一次的悔改。他有些不高兴地拿筷子敲了敲碟边儿，「你嫂子也跟我一起走，你留下来看一个月家。」

「一个月啊……嫂子还回来吗？」我起了捉弄的心思，把脸藏在饭碗后面悄悄看岳明辉的表情。他像什么受惊的幼兽一样抖了一下，瞄了一眼老哥，然后什么都没回答。幼兽，我在心里检查这个词。看起来岳明辉年纪比我大一点儿，可能是因为他总是病着的缘故，给他平添了一丝孱弱感。

第二天天还没亮我就听见楼下大门砰地一声关上。我把被子盖过头顶，准备开始享受已经消失了两周有余的赖床时光。岳明辉是妖精，是我哥领回来折磨我用的。托他那个金贵的胃的福，这两周以来我没有哪怕一次是成功睡了懒觉。睡到八点多的时候我听见第一个闹钟响了，果断把手伸出被子抄起来就往墙上砸——这个动作我已经在脑海中演练了上百遍。但是想象中金属零件四散飞溅的声音没有出现，反而是传来了一声闷响和紧接着而来的痛呼。

我把被子掀开来，发现我那神通广大的嫂子捂着肚子坐在地上，还要可怜巴巴地瞪我一眼。「岳明辉？你怎么没走啊？」我跳下床去把他扶起来。刚才砸闹钟那一下我用了十成十的力气，把这两周以来对他的怨气都用上了，没想到竟真的砸在他身上。我猜想他那块儿皮肤应该已经青紫淤血，或许还会破皮。但是我肯定是不方便揭开来看的，怎么讲都轮不到我。

他穿着我哥给买的蓝条纹睡衣，小声说他饿了。我不太清楚我哥为什么给他安排这件衣服，看着跟病号服似的。还不如就跟他那些前辈们一样穿丝绸睡袍呢，撩起来就能切入正题，多方便。我又问了一遍为什么他没有跟着一起去出差，他说半夜来电话要轻装简行，他就被撂下了。也对，带着这么一个病号儿出去还怎么工作啊，就伺候他就得了。但是我看着他低落的神色也不好指责他，你总不能说一件被放弃的行李是活该吧。

吃过早饭他就在客厅呆着，罕见地没有回卧室去。我觉得新奇，就也留在客厅没上楼。家里的电视早就失去了作为电视的功能，我看他发呆的样子觉得慎得慌，索性问他想不想看电影。我指望不了他陪我打游戏了，他看着也不像是会这个的样子。他点点头没说话，我就把电视打开。电视还停留在上一次的steam串流界面上，他的眼睛突然亮起来，「要不然打2K吧？」

「你说什么？」我怀疑是我的耳朵出了问题。我回头看他，他还是穿着他的病号服，金丝细框的眼镜儿架在鼻梁上，仿佛能看见还有一支连着输液架的管子插在他手臂上。他像是一朵即将枯萎的茶花，却说出了如此鲜活的话，「我说……要不……要不……就打2K吧……」他的气势一下子弱了下来，搞得我像是什么撑着黑伞的恶霸，挡在他上头不让他接近阳光，夺走他的精气神。

我把手柄从储物篮里翻出来，分了一人一支。没想到他打游戏到是一把好手，这让我重新回到最开始的疑惑——我哥是怎么想到把他领回来的？他不会是靠着用药圈养了一只天才在家里吧？

没打多久他就放下了，他说他的眼睛不能看太久屏幕。我把电视关了，客厅又回到最开始有些尴尬的局面。他跑回屋子里，过了一会儿捧了一本书出来。我知道那是老哥的专业书，他考医学院那会儿天天看，恨不得撕碎了嚼烂了吃进肚子里。这本书给他带了学位和工作执照，带来了后续无数的艳遇。我觉得没意思，就起身回房间。刚才和岳明辉打游戏可以说是打得很不爽，他太厉害了，厉害到我这辈子别说2K，篮球比赛我都不想再看了。

临近中午的时候我下楼去给他做饭，发现他跑到了能晒太阳的飘窗边上，怀里抱着我的旧吉他。他坐在飘窗上弹吉他，弹一会儿停一下，弹一会儿停一下。他在弹《爱的罗曼史》，最简单不过，我当年还不会背和弦的时候都能硬记指法然后跑出去骗小姑娘。听见我下楼的声音他手上顿了顿，有些诧异地看向我。「到点儿吃饭了。」我把手肘抬起来，戳了戳并不存在手表。他了然地点点头，从飘窗上跳下来。吉他被他随意搁在一边。

老哥不在家我就有心偷懒，午饭只下了面条儿，上面卧一个溏心蛋，躺两条青菜算是应付任务。他一样吃得很开心，但是直到他撂了筷子我才想起来一件事——他忘记吃那一大把花花绿绿的维生素片了。

「咳。」我不知道该怎么称呼他，只能轻咳一声权作提醒。他好像没听见一样又跑过去抱起吉他，我只能采取别的措施，「嫂……岳明辉。」不知道为什么我不愿意喊他嫂子，感觉好像如果这样喊了，就相当于承认了他是混蛋老哥的所有物。他的那帮前辈们，我看不上眼的那帮前嫂子们我都可以接受，唯独是他，我觉得我有一点儿点儿私心。

老哥的报应出现了，他折磨我多年，百密终有一疏——他把嫂子留在家里和心怀鬼胎的我不清不楚地独处着，他就该做好为此付出代价的准备。我甚至于等不及再做什么情感上的铺垫，我要抢在我的理智分析好我对于岳明辉究竟是何种感情之前动手。

「凡子？」他终于回头看我。但是他说出的话把我原本要提出的质问堵回去了，我换了另一个问题，「你，你怎么喊我这个。」我在他面前丢盔弃甲，像一个手足无措的逃兵。「……你不是说不喜欢别人喊你凡凡嘛。」他已经重新抱好了吉他，大概是要开始弹了。我冲过去很粗鲁的把手摁在弦上，「你还没吃药呢？」我用手拢了一下，「那一大把，花花绿绿的。」

他的瞳孔突然扩大了，像是受惊的动物，瑟缩着后退，「卜，卜医生出门去了。」「啊？他没给你配药吗？」我还没有读懂他的恐惧来自于何处。「他……」他话说到一半突然想跑，我终于明白过来是怎么一回事，把他的手腕扣住了拉进怀里，「岳明辉，你把话说清楚。」我故意凑在他耳边小声说话，先拉近我们之间的物理距离，再拉近我们之间的心理距离，「你有什么不敢告诉我哥的，你就告诉我。放心好了，我和他关系差着呢你知道吧。」

他仍是紧闭着嘴不发一言。我开始后悔，后悔不该击碎仅仅鲜活了这么一上午的他。但是他究竟是哪儿来的勇气鲜活这么一上午呢？我哥是圈养他囚禁他的恶人，难道我就长了一张救命稻草一样的脸吗？

我牵着他的手摸在我脸上，直直地望着他的眼睛，「你是不是不愿意呆在我们家啊？」他可能是被我的凶相吓到了，本就苍白的脸上更无血色。白金色的发丝在阳光照耀下显得透明，让我有他随时都会消失的感觉。好在他的手是热的，昭示着他还真实存在，不是我在家里被关太久了，臆想出的什么神话意象。他摇摇头，尝试把手抽出来。

我把指尖下滑重新捏在他的腕子上，「你要是想走我可以帮你。你看，老哥也不在家，而且估计要挺久才会回来对吧？」他扭过头去，我终于顺着他的视线发现那堆药瓶藏在哪里——就在靠墙的储物柜里。于是我很大方地走过去，把那堆瓶瓶罐罐一气儿抱起来全部掼进了垃圾桶，「怎么样，放心了没有？」

「谢谢你，凡子。」他很诚恳地看我，但是我感觉我好像是受到了欺骗。这种感觉类似于被人从美梦中唤醒，然后意识到自己刚才身处的不过是幻境。他也很大度地看着我，用那种长辈对小辈特有的慈爱感——这、是、我、的、嫂、子。

我转眼间就被愤怒吞噬了。于是我拽着他往卧室走，一路上忽略了他对于那个房间的恐惧感。我想，不管他和老哥有没有感情，有哪种感情，都不关我的事情。这却是最为致命的一点，哪怕他俩半夜在床上互相掐着脖子搏斗，明面儿上这也和我一点关系都没有。而我已经等不及要打破这一层枷锁，和他建立起私人的联系。我已经开始思考待会儿要用什么姿势在我哥的床上占有他，要如何抢夺主权。

但是打开门我又受到了新的冲击——老哥的卧室里竟然是两张单人床，靠着两边的墙分别放着。我回头看岳明辉，用眼神向他要说法。「我身体不好，所以卜医生觉得还不到……」他边说边尝试着后退，被我牵着手拖进来。我知道这间屋子对他来说或许有些可怖，但是我不是什么好人，我信奉越是恐惧的东西你越是要去克服他。

他被我按在床上，睁着他的眼睛乞求我不要那么做。太晚了。「嫂子，弟弟这两周天天给你做饭，没把你身体调养得好一些吗？」我用毫不客气的语气去恐吓他，看他往边上磨蹭着躲避，结果躲进了我怀里。单人床的好处体现出来了，一个一米八和一个一米九挤在上面，想逃都逃不开。我低头去亲吻他，像是要碾碎一朵花的花瓣。他开始剧烈地咳嗽，病人的身份重新浮上水面。我把手顺着他腰线摸进去，摸到他已经稍微抬头了的性器上。床头有护手霜，可见今天即将发生的事情有多么顺理成章天助我也。

他在发抖，不停喊我的名字像是喊魂一样。可惜的是你永远无法叫醒一个装睡的人，尤其是在这个人接受到了你的勾引以后，你就失去了再钓着他的权利。我明白了，示弱，电子游戏，吉他曲，这些东西统统都是他拿来迷惑我的。他要逃离这里，他需要一个心甘情愿帮助他越狱的人。我确实会是这个人，但是我要向他索取我的报酬。

我把他的衣服掀起来，用温热的指腹轻轻按压他先前被我砸到的地方。那里果然淤血了，在小腹上方一点点，好在面积不大。我低下头去舔舐他的伤口，摁着他的大腿不让他乱动。他一开始还在挣扎，慢慢的我听见有呻吟漏出来，扭动的地方也从大腿变成了他的腰肢。他腰很细，就像他的足踝，我能很轻而易举地把他两只脚腕一手握住一个然后大大地分开。他漂亮的眼睛里蒙上了一层水雾，又变成了第一天来到我们家里的样子——像是一件被诱拐的艺术品。

「怕不怕？」我突然凑到他耳边说话。他太放松了，我希望他紧张一点儿，最起码这样能显得他鲜活。他当然懂我在问的是什么，于是他闭上了眼睛继续选择用沉默来做回答。既然他自己放弃了视力，那我就如他所愿。我用手把他的眼睛盖住，然后进入了他。他伸手拧住身边的床单，我把可怜巴巴的布从他手下拯救出来，又牵引着他的两只手抱在我脖子上。

我喊他嫂子，又喊他名字，尝试从他神色的慌乱程度里分析出究竟是哪一个更让他自容无地。他和老哥的关系于我而言是谜团，但是于他而言恐怕也不见得好到哪里。他畏惧老哥，但是当他面对我的时候，他又接受了这个身份，开始尝试扮演一个嫂子的角色。

他不爱老哥，那他会爱我吗？

我把他抱在怀里，轻轻咬他的耳朵，在锁骨和喉结上种淫靡的痕迹，逼迫他失去理智地吐露在过去的两周里他是如何暗暗观察我，揣测我，在脑子里构建一个又一个的场景来思考如何获取我的帮助。这个傻子——我说的这个傻无关智力，这是我给他的爱称——这个傻子不明白，想获得我的帮助再简单不过，只要他给我相应的报酬就可以。

我射在他身体里，像获胜者一样接受他的埋怨，想抱起一件战利品一样带着他去浴室清理。「你说会帮助我离开这里是做数的吗？」难为他在那温暖到令人昏昏欲睡的蒸汽里还能保持神志的清醒。老哥对于他的胁迫和觊觎我已了解得七七八八，反正处于弱势的不是他。

「我当然会。我不仅会帮你离开这里，我还把你的后路一并安排好。」但是我把后半句话藏在了肚子里。老哥是心理医生，他想要一个永久的病人。至于我，一直没有说，其实我是一个画家，而我想要一个永久的模特。

我把天上的月亮偷走了。人间即将陷入黑暗，但是这与我无关。

【终】

太久不写了手生，不好意思(._.)  
其实也可以算是两个病人之间的恋爱故事吧。


End file.
